The Sorcerer in the Stone
by PaintingTheSkies
Summary: A new assistant helps with the murder of a devoted Harry Potter fan. Rated for Language, Violence, and, you know, stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"_My name is Lillian Peters, age 26. I hold one Doctorate in forensic anthropology, and I am working on a Degree in Phsycology. I am one year out of collage, graduating in late March last year from Oxford University, I have just come back from England. I hope you take my application into consideration, and I thank you for this opportunity. Signed, Lillian Peters." _

Dr. Temperance Brennan rubbed her temples as she leaned over her desk. It was fast approaching midnight, and she was just finishing the last of the applications for the postition for the new lab assistant. Who knew finding a reasonable candidate could be so hard?

She reluctantly shuffled her few choices in a stack, shuffled over to Cam's office, and dumped the small stack on her desk.

* * *

Lillian Peters was suffering a horrible case of jet lag. She was incredibly tired, all she could think of doing was plopping down on the floor of the crowded airport and sleeping forever. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder, and hurried along to the bus stop with her two other suitcases.

She had actually never seen her apartment in person. The boxes as all been delivered previously, and her brother had set up most of the furniture, all she had to do was push it around to her liking. Truthfully, Lillian was exited. It seemed like the bus ride lasted forever.

The bus stopped about a street away from the apartment complex. She use her new keys to open the gate, then after her short climb up a staircase (Lillian hated elevators), she turned the key to her new home.

The walls were a light blue, with white hardwood floors, and her white couch was pushed up against the wall, and her tons and tons of white bookshelves were lined up against the walls also. There were stacks and stacks of boxes filled with books and misellainious decorating items. There was a small round white table with matching chairs. She moved to the hallway.

In the small kitchen, there was a black stove, a reasonable-sized fridge, and white marble-looking countertops. The walls were the same color as the living room's, and the tiles were a nice white. Across the hall, there was a small bathroom, with the walls and floors the same as the kitchen. There was a basic sink with storage under it, a mirror and a medicine cabinet, and a shower in the corner.

At the end of the hall, there was a door leading to the bedroom. The bedroom had soft mint walls, and plush white carpet. More boxes were in the corner, and she had a wardrobe to the side, with a large bed in the middle of the room. She moaned and plopped onto the bed, overcome with the desire to sleep.

WAAH! WAAH! WAAH!

The alarm clock woke Lillian up at six. "SHUT THE FUCKETY FUCK UP!" Lillian screamed as she chucked it across the room. "I don't even have work," she whined.

She literally rolled out of bed and onto the floor. She dragged herself up and to her phone. She lazily plopped down on the floor and entered her passcode. 'NEW VOICE MESSAGE' her phone read. Lilliam sighed and pressed play.

"Yes, hello," said an awkwardish, stiff voice, "this is Doctor Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian, calling for Lillian Peters." Lillian's back instantly straighted, and he suddenly wasn't tired anymore. "I was calling you to inform you that you got the job as my assistant," Dr. Brennan seemed distracted for a second. "What? Wha- oh! My colleages inform me thT I should tell you that there is another assistant. Please come in on Tuesday, at eight thirty. Goodbye."

Lillian squealed and jumped up. Yes! She did a quick happy dance, stopping abruptly. SEVEN THIRTY?! TODAY?! SHIT!

She ran to her wardrobe before running backwards to her suitcase. She quickly grabbed a green v-neck and a pair of black high-rise skinny jeans. She pulled them on and ran to the bathroom. As she braided her long brown curly hair, she ran a toothbrush over her teeth. _Where the fuck is my purse?! _

It was right on her couch, by her thick black glasses that frames her brown eyes. She pulled on her white socks, and she pulled on her red converses. On her way out, she grabbed her black blazer and iPhone.

* * *

After numerous security check-ins, Lillian finally had a loaner security pass. She walked over through the huge building, staring in amazement at anything and everything. She was directed to Dr. Brennan's office, and sat there with a knot of nervousness in her stomach. She watched the people outside with an expression of wonder plastered on her face.

"Exuse me, Miss Peters?" said the voice from the telephone. Temperence Brennan, the GODESS OF ANTHROPOLOGY STANDING BEFORE HER!

Lillian stood up quickly, sticking out her hand. "An honor to meet you, Dr. Brennan," she said with a smile. Dr. Brennan ignored her hand.

"Yes, one of my assistances will give you a tour of the lab." She cleared her throat. "Dr. Hodgins?"

A short man with curly, light brown hair, and amazingly blue eyes walked into the room. "Hey, I'm Jack Hodgins," he said with a small smile and a wave. She decided that he was a cool guy.

"Lillian Peters. Call me Lily," she grinned.

"Well then, Lily, let's go touring!" He said with a sly, friendly smile. She followed him out the door. He pointed to the raised platform with an array of desks surrounding it. "That's where we do examines on the bodies. Sometimes I do work around there, but I have my own place. I'm the big and dirt guy..."

He led Lillian to the room next to Dr. Brennan's. It was a brightly lit room, with a vast array of paintings and sculptures. There was a cluster of computers in the farthest wall. There was a girl rolling on a swivel chair. She braked to a stop. The woman had loose curly dark hair, tanned skin, a pretty face.

"I'm seeing how fast I can go on this thing," she said to Hodgins, then to me, "Oh, I'm Angela. I do all te facial reconstructions and computer stuff. And I spin on chairs!" She pushed of the wall, cracking up.

Hodgins waved to the next room, "That's my place, there's just a bunch of insects and plants," He pointed to the next room. Lillian actually wanted to go in there, but Hodgins just continued on. "And that's the bones autopsy room. Zach might be in there, you should meet him," he smiled. This dude seemed like he smiled a lot.

The Bones Room was amazing. Rows to neverending rows of shelves filled with every type of bone. Thousands... Wow. And true to Hodgins' word, there was a Zach in there.

He was bent over skeletal remains, absorbed in his work.

Lillian grinned immediately. "ZACH!" I squealed before hug attacking him. He staggered backwards with the force, dropping his tweezers. He froze in his spot.

"Who... What?... Wait, Lillian Peters, is that you?!" He said, muffled by her hair. She nodded with a smile.

"Er... Hate to break up the party, but how do you guys even know each other?" He said with a confused expression, there seemed to be a slight chuckle in his voice.

"We took voice lessons together," she replied, still tightly hugging Zach. "Sweet Jesus, it's been a while. What? Ten, eleven years?" I looked at Zach.

"Its been ten years and four months... Well, you could say it has been a while." Zach said pointedly. Lily slacked her arms.

"And now you're stuck with me." She smiled. Zach had always been the cutest thing, a bundle of awkwardness, nerdiness, and intellect. Lily always had a huge crush on him, buducat walkways acted only as a friend.

Dr. Brennan walked into the room, and Lily immeadiately took a step away from Zach. "Miss Peters, Mr. Addy, we have a case. Miss Peters, you will not be Assisting us, I would just like you to see how we go through the process. Mr. Addy, please get comfortable with Miss Peters, for you will be working with her quite often."

Lily inwardly smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

10 Veiws! Woo! Anyways, leave a reveiw, even if it's just to say hi. Please tell me of any mistakes.

~Paint

If they're singing, Zack is in parentheses.

* * *

_Lily P.O.V._

* * *

I felt important. Dressed in one of the Jeffersonian suits, latex gloves, I felt on top of the world.

The remains had been found whilst digging in the concrete, the bones were only covered in a small layer of flesh and decomposition fluids. I stood about two feet back, watching Dr. Brennan and Zack. They hit off one another, creating a long list of injuries. It was amazing, an sort of beautiful, to watch.

Another man stood there, one I was not introduced to. He had dark brown hair combed to the side, slightly tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. He had muscles, too. Personally, I never liked muscles, I mean, a small amount, sure, but I hatedwhen someone overindulged. The man also wore a suit with an odd tie and socks, with a large belt buckle reading COCKY with a rooster under the word. For some reason, he called Dr. Brennan 'Bones'.

"Yes, I will require the block of concrete to be shipped to the Jeffersonian, where we will examine the remains further," Dr. Brennan said loudly. I checked my watch, 8:46. Well, today was going to be awesome.

* * *

_Angela P.O.V. _

I ran up to Hodgins, tablet in hand. I poked his shoulder andsaid excitedly, "You said they did singing stuff together?" He looked confused. "The new kid and Zack?" He nodded once. I grinned devilishly, "I found a video."

"No way," Jack grinned back.

"Yup," I said, popping the _p_. "Apparently, they did a couple performances together and someone posted one online."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jack smiled.

As soon as we got to my office, I put the video on. "It's from Sweeney Todd or something..."

* * *

_The lights on the stage lit up, and on the stage was a younger-looking Lily, with bright red hair, and a younger Zack (who looked almost exactly as he did now). A fast tempo started up, sending Lily to start pacing in a frenzy, biting her nails._

_"He means to marry me Monday, what shall I do, I'd rather die!" Lily's voice was clear and bright. Her voice sounded like she was angry and nervous, but beautiful nonetheless. _

_Zack cut in, gently grabbibg her arm. "I have a plan-" his low, insanely amazing voice was cut off by Lily, who yanked her arm back. _

_"I'll swallow poison on Sunday, that's what I'll do, I'll get some lye," she sounded as if she was about to cry. She ran her hands through her hair and paced faster. _

_"I have a plan!" Zack sang, his eyes pleading her to listen. He took a tentative step towards her, reaching out slightly. _

_Lily suddenly stopped pacing, and sang with fright, "Oh, dear, was that a noise?" _

_"A plan-" Zack sang, cut off again, he started to look annoyed._

_"I think I heard a noise!" Lily sang, thoroughly scared. She grabbed Zack's hands, holding on like a lifeline. _

_"A plan!" He pleaded. _

_She ignored him, squeezing his hands tightly,and she sang in a frenzy, "It couldn't be, he's in court, he's in court today!" She suddenly looked relieved, then suddenly frightened. "Still, that was a noise, wasn't that a noise? Oh, you must have heard that-" _

_Zack rolled his eyes, gently grabbed her chin, and sang softly and sweetly, "Kiss me." _

_Lily looked away, overcome with shyness, "Oh, sir..." she sang, barely audible._

_Zack smiled slightly and leaned closer, "Ah, miss..." _

_Lily smiled and leaned even closer also. "Oh, sir..." She suddenly turned away, Zack threw his hands up in the air. "If he should marry me Monday, what shall I do, I'll die of greif." She held her face in her hands._

_Zack took her wrists and put them at her sides. "We'll fly tonight..." _

_Lily shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "'Tis Friday, virtually Sunday, wht can we do with time so brief?" _

_"We fly tonight!" _

_"Behind the curtian- quick!" _

_"Tonight-" _

_"I think I heard a click!" _

_"Tonight!" _

_"I was a gate! It's the gate! We don't have a gate. Still there was a- wait! There's another click! You must have heard that-" Lily sang, biting her nails._

_Zack over lapped with her, singing quickly, "It's not a gate. There's no gate, you don't have a gate. If you'd only listen, miss, and-" He grabbed her waist. "Kiss me!" _

_Lily stopped in her tracks once more. "Tonight?" _

_Zack smiled and nodded, "Kiss me!" _

_"You mean tonight?" She beamed. _

_"The plan is made." _

_"Oh, sir!" _

_He drew her closer. "So kiss me!" _

_She put a hand on her heart, turning away, "I feel a fright!" _

_"Be not afraid." _

_"Sir, I did (Tonight I'll) Love you, even as I (Steal) saw you, even as it (You) did not matter that I (Johanna) did not know your name! (I'll steal you...)" Their music complemented one another's perfectly. Her notes were short, crisp, and high, his were drawn out, low, legato. It wasn't just the music, their voices blended together, making a heavenly sound that echoed throughout the auditorium. _

_"It's me you'll marry on Monday!" Zack grinned wildly. _

_"And gladly, sir!" Her hands moved up his arms to his shoulders. _

_"St. Dustin's, noon!"_

_"I knew I'd be with you one day, even not knowing who you were! I feared you'd never come, (Ah, miss!) that you'd been called away, (Marry me, marry me, miss.) that you'd been killed, (Oh, marry me Monday!) had the plague, (Favor me, favor me) were in debtor's jail, (With your hand) Trampled by a horse, (Promise,) Gone to sea again, (Marry me, marry me, please,) Arrested by the- (Oh, marry me Monday-)" _

_Lily clamped her hand over his mouth, his eyes widened in surprise, "Kiss me!"_

_Zack grinned like an idiot and fell slightly, "Of course."_

_Lily looked around, like she was seeing if anyone was there, when in reality, there was hundreds of people in the building."Quickly!" _

_"You're sure?" He drew her closer. _

_"Kiss me!" She sang sweetly, with a slight laugh. _

_"I shall!" He sang. Her hands caressed his jaw, her thumbs covering his lips. _

_"Kiss me!" Her lips met her thumbs, his arms flailed awkwardly, making the audience laugh. The kiss looked real, a trick she learned from Drama Crew, a theater group. The music ended with a faint, "Oh, sir!" The lights dimmed and the video ended._

* * *

Angela P.O.V.

* * *

"Well, that was really dissappointing in one way, and totally amazing in another," I said. I wanted it to be humiliating, but it was actually pretty great.

"Yea, I know what you mean. They were good together... Why did they stop?" Before the words came out of his mouth, I was on my tablet looking it up.

"Oh, okay. It says that they split all the profits fifty-fifty, until Zack needed rent for rooming at his college, and she gave all the money they ever earned to him... Oh, here it is, they stopped because there colleges were to far apart and they just lost connection... Aw, how sad," I said with a frown.

I turned and saw Zack and Lily come through they door. Lily was cracking up about something, and Zack looked confused. I smiled at the image. You could see that Lily liked him. A lot.

* * *

Lily P.O.V.

* * *

To my suarprise, the block of concrete had already been delivered. I scanned the security card and trotted up the platform. I snapped on a pair of latex gloves and shrugged on a lab coat. Then I stood to the side, waiting for instruction. A glint of red caught my eye.

"Er..." I slightly raised my hand. "Doctor Brennan?" I said quietly.

"Yes, Miss Peters?" she asked without looking up from her work. I admired her for her constant devotion to her work.

"It probably isn't anything, but," I took a step toward the concrete and pointed to the glint of red. "...I think there is something imbedded in the concrete."

"So there is. We aren't going to be able to see what it is until we find a way to remove the concrete," she said, touching the red stone with her latex-covered finger. My eyes lit up.

"I'll be right back." I ran to Angela's office, and said in a rush, "Do you have any chisels? Or hammers?"

Angela furrowed her eyebrows. "Um, sure..." she dug through a box and pulled out three chisels and hammers. I squealed in delight. "Why do you need them?"

"You'll see." I ran back up the platform, scanning my card, with the hammers and chisels in one arm. "Dr. Brennan, the concrete isn't entirely set yet, so if I'm right, we could probably chisel around the remains!"

I handed Dr. Brennan a chisel and a hammer. To test it, she lined up the chisel on a corner and wacked it hard with the hammer. A large chunk fell off. I grinned widely, I finally did something right.

"Good job, Miss Peters. Zack, get three pairs of safety goggles," Zack nodded and ran off. When he came back, he handed me a pair, and one to Dr. Brennan. I quickly put them on and handed a chisel and hammer to him.

We set off to work, Zack and Dr. Brennan working to uncover the remains, I worked to uncover the ominous stone. The pieces of concrete littered the floor, dust flying everywhere. I chipped the last pieces off the stone and look at it in amazement.

"No. Freaking. Way. Dr. Brennan, you need to see this."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to 1starthe2friend for reviewing! It seriously means a lot to me! Request anything you want in the story, I'll try to work it in. Tell me of any mistakes, or character faults, like if Lily's a Mary Sue! THANKS!

~Paint

* * *

Lily P.O.V.

* * *

The blood red stone glittered in the sunlight. There were obvious chips and scuffs, that weren't man made, you could tell. It wasn't laser-cut, or painted. I leaned in the rail, inspecting it closely.

"Zack, come here," I mumbled, not daring taking my eyes from the stone, holding it up to the sunlight that flowed through the overhead windows.

He gently took it, inspecting it closely. His eyebrows were narrowed, his eyes darting all over the stone, analyzing it.

"I think it may be-" I cut him off.

"The Philosopher's Stone!" I squealed exitedly. He nodded.

Dr. Brennan looked up at us. I was fangirling, flapping my arms, Zack staring at the stone quietly. "What is the Philosopher's Stone?"

I stopped suddenly, and replied quietly, "The Philosopher- or Sorcerer's- Stone was supposedly the stone that could turn anything into gold, and it also provided the keeper everlasting life. This stone was the prop, and I'm pretty sure it's the actual one, in the first Harry Potter movie."

"Why would this be with the remains?"

"Er... Actually, I don't know. It would be motive for murder, maybe, if the Potterhead was big enough. But even if it was, why didn't they take it with them?" I wondered aloud, gently touching the smooth gem.

"Well, Miss Peters, Zack, I think what we must focus on is the remains." They were still half buried in the concrete. I nodded once, with a serious face.

Taking the stone from Zack, I gently placed it on a tray and worked to get the remains out of the concrete. We worked for about three more hours, just working and chipping the block, before the last piece fell to the floor. I high-fived Zack.

"Nice work to the both of you. I believe it is close to your break anyways, so Zack, make sure she gets back on time," Dr. Brennan said as she slipped of her gloves.

Wow, that was cold. I may not be as smart as him, but I know to freaking get back on time. I dusted off my coat and folded it away.

"So Zack, wanna come over to my house and help me unpack? I'll make some Mac and Cheese," I said hopefully.

"I would like that," he smiled.

"Oh. Um. I can't drive, though," I frowned slightly.

He frowned back. "I carpool with Hodgins. I can't drive, either."

I laughed. Really hard. "We can walk. It's only a couple blocks."

He nodded. We both quickly checked out.

It was slightly cold out, which I loved. I almost popped my heels, then stopped. "Zack- please don't laugh."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Why would I laugh?"

I sighed and motioned him to stay. I trotted forward a couple steps, before popping out on my heels, revealing the wheels. I skated in a quick figure-eight, before smiling back and saying, "I'm actually quite good!"

Zack smiled widely and surpressed a laugh. "That is exactly like you."

I heeled back. I lead him up to my apartment, quickly unlocking the door and pushing him inside. I spun in a quick circle, arms outstreached.

"Welsome to Lillian's Neverending Apartment!" I shouted in a deep voice.

* * *

We sat on the ground, bowls of Mac 'n' Cheese between us. Unpacking, and occasionally taking a bite, we talked quietly. Zack suddenly burst out laughing.

Oh no.

He found my fangirl box.

Zack pulled out poster after poster of Tobuscus, or Toby Turner, if you prefer. My cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Inside that box was another box, filled with Tobuscus items like slap bracelets, clay models of things from videos, and so forth. I started laughing too.

"Yes, Zack. I am obsessed with Toby Turner!" I laughed, and I laughed HARD.

* * *

Zack P.O.V.

* * *

She threw her head back and laughed. Her nose crinkled slightly when she laughed. I smiled to myself.

Lily got up and put her fork and bowl in the sink. "We got a lot done," she said.

"Yes, we did."

The majority of the boxes where folded away. Pictures and posters hung on the walls, many of the posters were of famous youtubers, such as Smosh, Pewdiepie, Jacksfilms, and of course, Tobuscus.

Lily was obsessed with the guy.

It was actually pretty funny.

We had set up her television, which was now pushed up against the wall furthest from her couch. Doctor Who knick-knacks decorated her living room, a large dalek figurine even held some flowers on her coffee table. Herbookshelves were now filled to the brim with books, ranging from documentaries to fantasy, young adult to science fiction. Setting up her computer was no easy task, she had two screens, and different professional-grade web cameras. Once that was done, we ate our macaroni and cheese.

"After work, do you want to help unpack the rest of the house?" She said, taking my bowl and rinsing it off.

"Yes, I could. I suppose I need to tell Hodgins, first."

"God, his name sounds so familiar. Wonder why..." Lily mumbled. "We should probably get back. It's already one."

I abruptly nodded. Lily grabbed a sweatshirt with TOBUSCUS plastered across it. Smirking, I sarcastically rolled my eyes. She locked the door behind us, and ran down the staircase.

"WHEEEEEEEEW!" She screamed, rolling down the street on her heels.

It was amazing, how much we contrasted, yet remained friends. She was childish, and she didn't care about what people thought of her. Lily laughed loudly, throwing her head back, crinkling her nose. She was slightly chubby, and was tall.

I, however, was stiff and awkward. Reserved, and tried to attract the least amount of attention I could.

"C'mon, I DON'T PARTICULARILY ENJOY WAITING ZACK!" She screamed from across the street. I smiled softly.

I was lucky to know her. Lillian Peters was one of the most amazing people I had ever met. This girl needed to be famous, Lily was beautiful, yet she was smart and funny. She wasn't stuck up or fake, she was real. Nerdy, clumsy, and an overall great person. I loved Lillian Peters.

But only as a friend.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.


	4. My Freeze Ray

Thank you for reveiwing!

Just to let you know, every chapter will now be starting with a song lyric! Yay!

~Paint

* * *

_Laundry day_  
_See you there_  
_Underthings_  
_Tumbling_

_Want to say_  
_Love your hair_  
_Here I go_  
_Mumbling_

_With my freeze ray_  
_I will stop the world_.

-My Freeze Ray, Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog

* * *

Lily's POV

* * *

After lunch, work was extremely uneventful, just cataloging injuries. The weight and pressure of the concrete had broken most of the bones. Zack and I got to clean the bones, which was both revolting and interesting. Hodgins said that Zack had to fihiss way home after we finished unpacking. Truthfully, working at the Jeffersonian was the most fun I'd had in a long time.

Zack and I walked slowly to my apartment. It was nice and cold out, the cold stinging my nose. Our arms were linked together, bodies close, preserving our body heat. We held small conversations, about nothing in particular.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, scaring the crap out of me and Zack. "Sorry, hold on," I said to Zack, and then to the phone, "Allo?"

"SURPRISE! I'M COMING TO YOUR PLACE TONIGHT!" A particularly annoying voice squealed. Maria. God, Maria was a twenty-two year old brat, who was convinced everybody was her servant, and she was the center of the universe.

"Maria. No. I have company over tonight," I said, annoyed.

"LILLS!" She wined. "My boyfriend kicked me out, and I am REALLY sad right now." She pouted.

"No."

"Too bad!" She hung up.

"MARIA!" I put my phone away. "Zack, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"Why wouldn't I?" He hooked his arm with mine and we walked dreadedly closer.

"My cousin insists on coming tonight."

"That sounded like you didn't prefer her company. I think I should go anyways, because I am your friend, and I could soften the blow of his or her presence."

I smiled. Dear Lordy, he was adorable. It would be good if he stayed over. "Okay." I rested my head on his shoulder.

When we got to the apartment, I made two large muggs of hot chocolate. I put around three million mini marshmallows in mine. Sipping my drink while leaning on the counter, I watched the door intensly.

The door swung open. Maria stood there, sadly. Her blond hair was streaked with pink, tied in a ridiculous bow. She wore a tight white tanktop, jean short-shoshorts, and pink flipflops. Holding around five bags, she glared at me. When sheease Zack her glare turned to a smile.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend over." She said this trying to look 'sexy'.

"Zack isn't my boyfriend- Dammit." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew exactly what she was doing. All she wanted was confirmation that he was single. I could see her smirk. What a bitch.

Zack looked extremely confused. "Yes, we were unpacking. Lillian informed me you may join our company." I nodded.

"Well, this place is... Cozy. Nice and little, but big for your budget, isn't it. While your in the kitchen, get me a lemonade," she said, sitting next to Zack on the sofa. Zack stiffened with fear. Oh God, he was adorable.

"Get it yourself." I sat on the floor, Zack did a spastic movement when Maria scooted closer.

She ignored me. "Zack, was it? What do you do?"

"I work at the Jeffersoinian with Lillian as an intern. I have agenius IQ and am working for a Doctorate in Forensic Anthropology." He said this quickly, shaking slightly.

"Ooh, I love smart boys."

No she didn't. She never loved anyone. Only herself. She was just a parasite, leeching off other people's accomplishments. A whore really, giving sex in exchange for money an a place to stay.

"R-really?" Zack stuttered.

What the balls? My jaw dropped. Zack Addy was being sucked in to her trap. It was so unlike him- he valued intelligence and personality over beauty. To Zack, intelligence was beauty. Nope. Nope, not gonna believe it.

"Maria," I said with a fake smile. "Could you join me in the kitchen?"

She reluctantly stood, grimacing.

I hopped up on the counter and said with my face in my hands. "Lay off Zach. You don't deserve him."

"Oooh, you LIKE him," she said, like a fifth grader. "Just because you want him, I'll make sure he falls for me."

"For God's Sake, just do this one favor."

"Isn't he the kid from the laundrymat?" She said, her eyes lighting up.

I slightly smiled. The first time I saw him was at the laundrymat in our hometown. I sort of stalked him, making sure I went on the same days as he did. Staring, not daring to talk to him.

"Yea.." I said under my breath.

"Great." She smiled wickedly.

* * *

**Ooh, Maria, what will you do?**

Sorry for updating late, I try to update on the weekend, but I couldn't get to do it in time.

~Paint


End file.
